Killer
by OnePeaInAPod
Summary: "My lover. My angel. The light of my life, is dead. Because I killed him." Warning: angst, angst.


**This is angist. Don't like don't read. This idea came to me while I was listening to "Dead to me" by Melanie Martinez. I would suggest you listen to the song while reading this one shot. It really boosts the vibe.** **All characters belong to CC. Enjoy Lovelys!**

I'm a killer. I love to murder. I love to take the lives of the innocent. I never get cought. I've never been arested, i'm very good at what I do. I don't know why, I have always been psychotic. Even when I was a child. In the first grade I choked a kid half to death, but the plan was to kill him

I know, i'm crazy right. I am also the reason my sister went missing and never came back. And I bet you wouldn't think a phyco like me could fall in love. Well I did. And I regret it, alot. I told him that I reget falling in love with him. He just walked away, I think he was crying in the bathroom.

I didn't apologize, I think he was expecting me to but I didn't. I love him though, alot. He is the nicest person, he's beautiful, especially his eyes. They shine like the sun. They they are a mix of bright green and dark yellow. It hurt when they where all dull and dead.

He has smooth caramel skin. It's just as sweet as caramel too, he's delicious. I remember when he gave him self to me, wait. No. That's an understatement. More like I took it and he let me.

After that we had sex alot. Like we where bunnys. I'm pretty sure if he where a girl, we'd have plenty of children by now. But I don't want kids. I've never killed a kid, and if i had them, I honestly probably would.

He has the most beautiful body. I felt the worst pain when it was pale and limp. He isn't as innocent as I thought though. He can be _very_ seductive when he wants.

But that's not the point of me telling you this. When I first laid eyes on him, I wanted to kill him. Even though I love him I wanted to kill him. I wanted to hear him scream in agony as I ripped his life away from him.

I knew that if I did he would be gone forever, but I had an urge to just take a knife and plunge it through his lean abdomen. I wanted to wrap my hands around that perfectly sculpted neck and hold it tightly, until I couldn't feel his pulse.

Do you think i'm phyco yet. I do. He knew about it too. I told him about my sadistic urges. He asked me if I wanted to kill him. I didn't lie when I answered him.

He didn't say anything after that. He just cried, I tried holding him. But he pushed me away. He looked at me with the worst fear. Like I was a monster, a very scary monster. It kinda of hurt when he looked at me like that.

I apologized, but he told me to leave. He said he was afraid that I would _acually_ kill him. I did. But we arent at that part yet.

He kicked me out of the apartment we lived in. He promised he wouldn't call the police if I left. So I did, for the time being.

It was three days until his birthday. The day I was going to kill him. I had to kill him. It hurt too much. I hadn't realized how much I loved him until ge kicked me out. I wanted to get rid of him, so that I didn't have to live with the burden of loving him the way I did.

I watched him from a distance, until his birthday. I showed up at his apartment. I told him I wanted to give him a present. I did though. I got him necklace with gold letters 'AM' in cursive, with dimonds on it.

I offered to put on him. Once I put on him, I put my hand over his mouth. I sliped the knife out of the hoster that was hid on the back of my leg. I stuck it in his back, right through his spine.

His crying was hushed but you could hear it. I felt his tears on my hand. I felt tears slip down my cheeks. Then he stoped. No crying, no rapid breathing. Just blood and silents.

I took him to his room and lay him down on the bed. I hadn't realised how much it would hurt to see him like that. Before I knew it I was lying next to him. I closed my eyes and stuck the knife into my abdomen.

I whimpered quietly until my last breath. "I love you." where my last words before I slipped into my endless slumber.

I am a killer. I love to murder. To take the lives of the innocent. But I ended it all, for the love of my life. He didn't deserve to die the way he did. He didn't desreve this.

My angle. My lover. The light of my life, is dead.

Beacuse I killed him.


End file.
